A Good Man
by Anne Herbold
Summary: Jack reminisces about how much Elizabeth has changed his life and what it means to be 'a good man'. SparrabethAngstHumor Post AWE. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: A little oneshot I came up with after seeing AWE. Some Jack Angst in here. I hope you all like it, it's my first POTC ficlet. Read and Review Please!**

**Rated K+ for a teensy bit of swearing**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own POTC. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics about it?**

I sit with Gibbs in this hellhole in Singapore, looking at my surroundings. It's a greasy place to get a drink, but why not? Whores line up the walls like prizes to be won, fanning themselves with decrepit silk fans, mold creeping through the folds of the material. My mug is filled with black tar they call sake; no where near the quality of my precious rum, but supplies are low and I happen to need a quick fix.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs voice has soaked up the liquor, and it's raspiness curls around me like a slick fog. Poor blighter smells of Hell and I certainly wouldn't mind dumping some hot water on top of his oily form.

I turn to face him, "Yes, Mr. Gibbs?"

"When do you think will we be meeting up with ...her?"

_Her._ I smile, knowing that I will be seeing Elizabeth tonight. Elizabeth Swann, a woman who has always gotten the better of me. I remember our first meeting, at the bottom of the sea. I don't know what got in my mind to save her, she was just another pretty face, but then again, no she wasn't. I knew from the moment she opened her eyes, gasping for air, that she was going to be a part of my life somehow. She'd a fire in her eyes I ne'er seen in a woman before; a lover of adventure for the sake of adventure itself. If it weren't for Turner, I'd have been sure she'd stay on that island with me...and the rum would've been saved from the fire.

I could never hate Elizabeth. No matter how many times she could burn me rum, praise the whelp for his supposedly noble yet stupid deeds, or kill me, I shall never hate her. She could leave me to the Kraken endless times, and still leave a damn smile on me lips 'fore I went into the belly of that stinking beast. It's just my luck that I should fall for such a woman.

I remember once that she told me that when the moment comes, I would be a good man. Secretly, I'd like to acknowledge it; I am a good man, I just don't like to tell her that. I came back to the Pearl to face the Kraken, gave up immortality to save her William. All of it was for her, just to see that light in her eyes and the smile that could melt me if I dare showed it.

A promise was made to meself before I left for the Fountain of Youth; I would share in my spoils with her. Why? Because I care too much to see her brief life filled with sorrow. She should not have to wallow away her life, only to have remembered a few days of joy. A woman like her needs to be with the man she loves. Even if that man is not me.

Three years have passed since I made me promise, and that promise lies in my hands in a flask.

"Jack Sparrow?" Her voice rings throughout the bar. I look up to see her shining face. She dresses in simple clothing, but everyone knows that it is simply another facade for the Pirate King. On her hip rests a little boy who clings to her; he looks like his father. Except the eyes, those are the eyes with unending fire. He'll make a great pirate someday.

A smile that is a mile wide rests upon my face, "Elizabeth," I get up from my seat, "Damn good to see you again. Been an awful long time." Walking towards her, I can't help but think how mature she's gotten. No longer the young girl with a stubborn streak. Now, a woman whose fire blazes undendingly.

She puts the tot down next to her and smiles, "This is Sean. Sean, darling, say 'hello' to Uncle Jack" The boy looks down at the ground, thumb in his mouth. Shy one, he is.

I can't help but laugh. It's been ages since I've actually been near a child, but memories do come back. I pick him up, and look him straight in the eyes, "You know lad, if you keep sucking your thumb, it'll fall off."

His eyes glisten as he laughs, "Mummy says you do it!" Sean grabs one of me dreds and sticks it his his mouth. Eeew.

"Do not!" I glare at her. Elizabeth just grins at me.

"It's so good to see you again, Jack; I missed you terribly."

"Aye, I missed you too, luv." I look over to Gibbs, "Do me a favor, Mr. Gibbs."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Take little Sean for me, whilst I get Mrs. Turner here a drink, savvy?" He takes the boy from me reluctantly. Elizabeth sits down besides him and the two talk of 'old times'. It really wasn't that long ago, was it?

I walk off towards the bar, and order her one glass of tar, I mean sake. Taking out the flask, I empty its contents into her glass and mix it in thoroughly.

Gibbs is telling her of the time when I battled Barbossa over an enchanted coconut or something like that. Barbossa and I were always fighting over something anyway. Sean's mouth is gaping in amazement at his description of the sword fight. She just shakes her head in amusement, having heard the story so many times before.

I clear my throat for their attention, "Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," I announce, " I give you the best damn drink you'll ever have in your entire life."

She smirks at me, her eyes full of suspicion, knowing that something is wrong, "Jack, what did you put in my drink?"

"Water from the Fountain ofYouth, " I add sarcastically, "Honestly, Elizabeth, I hate it when you do that. You need to trust me more often."

"Alright, I trust you, " she takes it from my hands and downs it in one gulp, her face twisted in disgust, "I hate sake."

I grin from ear to ear; A good man I sometimes may be, but I shall remain a pirate always.

"Jack," she asks, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'll tell you in the morning."

* * *

_Well? what do you guys think? I hope you all liked it. Read and Review!_


End file.
